thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode twenty four: Fall of the outsiders
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: fall of the outsiders Scene cuts to kion pinning dogo against the wall in his office Kion: it's all over dogo. it all falls apart from here. Tukio, jasiri, and mwaminifu walk over to dogo's laptop Dogo: as if i'd let you win! now let me up! Tukio starts hacking the laptop and dogo headbutts kion and kicks him off Dogo: get your paws off that! Kion low sweeps dogo and pins him down with his foot Kion: just give it up. you know we've won. Dogo: that's what you think. when janja gets here, he's going to destroy all of you. Jasiri looks at mwaminifu who nods and runs off Dogo: ha! you think one pitiful hyena can take down my crew? think again! Kion picks dogo up and throws him at the wall Kion: even if she can't win, she CAN hold them off. Jasiri watches tukio hack the laptop Jasiri: you know any shortcuts in this? Tukio: yeah. plenty. just gotta think ahead. Kion and dogo start colliding punches and kicks and kion kicks tukio against the wall Dogo: can you stop winning!? Kion smashes dogo's head against the wall Kion: sorry dude. YOU captured ME. Kion headbutts dogo Dogo: that doesn't mean anything! you could've done the same to me a long time ago! Kion: maybe so. but where's the fun in that. Dogo growls Tukio is seen breaking the mainframe and is fifty percent done Dogo: and tell my brother to stop hacking into my stuff! Tukio flips dogo off and dogo clenches his fists and punches kion in the face Kion sneers and punches tukio in the face making the screen go black Scene cuts to mwaminifu encountering janja in the hallway much to janja's surprise Janja becomes terrified at mwaminifu's return and mwaminifu sneers Mwaminifu plants a smoke bomb and vanishes as catchy and upbeat yet dark music plays Mwaminifu:(singing)you thought i was gone, without a trace. you couldn't see my alive face. Janja sees mwaminifu and runs off Mwaminifu:(singing)you thought i was dead, without a beat. Mwaminifu appears in front of janja Mwaminifu:(singing)you thought i just couldn't take the heat. Mwaminifu kicks janja back and janja crashes into a wall Mwaminifu:(singing)but i'm not done, no i'm far from it. but it's nice how you're not throwing a fit. Mwaminifu walks over to janja and janja is too scared to fight back Mwaminifu:(singing)it's nice how you still remember me, back when i was in the death bed. Janja runs off Mwaminifu:(singing)but was that the truth... Janja spots mwaminifu leaning against a wall Mwaminifu:(singing)i'd love to say i'm back from the dead. Mwaminifu shows janja's face with hers from a shard of glass and smirks Mwaminifu pins janja against the wall Mwaminifu:(singing)but here's the thing, i was never dead, what a shame for you! i don't know why you'd want it, or for me to put you in two! Mwaminifu starts smashing janja's head against the wall Mwaminifu:(singing)after everything the bad guys have done, i'm not running away from the fun! Mwaminifu throws janja across the floor Mwaminifu:(singing)you thought i was gone, but sorry dude. the ditch is back! Mwaminifu walks over to janja and picks him up Mwaminifu:(singing)i don't want it to be bizarre, but i can't make a promise. cause this one, i can't keep, as i will allow you to perish. Mwaminifu starts punching janja in the face Mwaminifu:(singing)you thought i couldn't take it, a kick, not even a punch. Mwaminifu stops punching janja Mwaminifu:(singing)but get this my long winded foe. i'm stronger than your last lunch! Mwaminifu throws janja through the wall and jumps out and starts battling the hyena clan as they see her Mwaminifu:(singing)i may have not been the strongest, but saying i'm weak, is wrong! now i'm here to kick your butt, and give you your life ending gong! don't expect me to lose now, you and your clan were always pathetic! Mwaminifu takes down every hyena except for janja and she walks over to him like catwoman Mwaminifu:(singing)and i know you don't want this, but sorry dude. the ditch is back! Mwaminifu kicks janja through a window Mwaminifu:(singing)the ditch is back! Mwaminifu jumps through the window and onto janja Mwaminifu: the ditch is back. Scene cuts to kudiyan and fuli looking for kion and the others Kudiyan senses something and walks closer to it Fuli: what is it kudiyan? Fuli and kudiyan look to see mwaminifu beating janja up Fuli: who the heck is that? Kudiyan: no idea, but i think she's on OUR side. Fuli: let's make sure just in case. Mwaminifu farts in janja's face for three seconds and throws him at the controller Mwaminifu: like that? Fuli and kudiyan jump down Janja: good lord! your farts smell worse then kion's! Mwaminifu walks over to janja and pins him against the controller Mwaminifu: enough with the comparisons janja. Mwaminifu punches janja into the wall knocking him out Mwaminifu: it just keeps getting you into trouble. Mwaminifu looks at fuli and kudiyan Fuli: you a friend of kion's? Mwaminifu: sort of. we just recently met. i'm actually jasiri's sister. Fuli and kudiyan become surprised Fuli and kudiyan: sister!? Mwaminifu: it wouldn't be that hard to tell. i DO fart in my enemies faces like she does. Fuli: i can see that. Kudiyan whiffs his mane Kudiyan: we're looking for kion right now actually. do you know where he is by any chance? Mwaminifu: pssh. dude, there's no way i can't. follow me. Mwaminifu runs off and fuli and kudiyan follow her Scene cuts to tukio continuing his hack as kion walks over to them Kion looks at how well tukio's hacking the computer Kion: i gotta say tukio. you're really putting in a lot of effort into this. Tukio: i try my best kion. Dogo barely stands up only for mwaminifu to kick him into the wall knocking him out Mwaminifu: kiss my butt dogo! you just got owned. Fuli and kudiyan arrive at the scene Fuli: we finally found you. how's it going? Tukio: i'm almost done. just have to break past this final barrier. Tukio breaks past the final barrier and finishes the hack as mwaminifu walks over Mwaminifu: wow. even I couldn't have done that. Tukio: you don't say. Mwaminifu: it's true. you've gotta be like, a super genius or something. Tukio blushes softly Tukio: well, you know. a genius doesn't really call themselves a genius. Just then a door opens revealing a self destruct manual with a body inside Kion and the others walk over and investigate the body Kion: who's that inside? it looks like dogo captured her. Jasiri: let's hope she's alright in there. Tukio looks at the body and remembers who it is and breaks the glass Jasiri: whoa dude! Tukio: trust me. i know what i'm doing. Kudiyan: well you got the barriers down, so no doubt from me. Kion presses the self destruct button and signals everyone to follow him as he runs off which they do The timer is seen to be set to five minutes Scene cuts kovu, vitani, and kiara escaping just in time to see the others holding the outsiders off Simba sees kovu, vitani, and kiara just as he knocks out an out sider Simba: kiara. Kiara pins her dad down and hugs her Vitani: sappy moment much? Kovu punches vitani in the arm Kiara: cmon dad. i didn't really do that much. hang on. where's clawd? Vitani: maybe we got split up. i didn't even realize he was gone until now. Kovu: now that i think about it, neither did i. Just then the base exploded and kiara watches fearing for kion's life Kion and the others are seen arriving out of the base Kion: dramatic exit! Kion gives out a peace sign and jasiri laughs a bit at his mood Kion and the others walk over to everyone else and simba hugs kion Kion: guess you decided to put your butt to use. Simba:(smirks)hey. watch it. Simba sees tukio holding the female jackal Simba: who's that you're holding tukio? Tukio looks at simba and then back at the jackal Tukio: my sister. Kudiyan remembers when tukio mentioned having a sister Mwaminifu: we should get her back to pride rock. if there's any place she can recover safely, it's there. Tukio: just what i was thinking. Kion: i'll carry her back. she seems like a lot of work. Tukio puts his sister on kion's back Tukio: thanks kion. Kudiyan: so where're the others? Fuli: they're probably fine. knowing bunga, he'd just fart on all of them. Kudiyan: ha ha. yeah. he's such a goofball. Bunga pins kudiyan down Bunga: and this 'goofball' just wiped out five out siders in a row. not all that impressive compared to you and fuli, but hey. whatever i can make. Bunga gets off of kudiyan Simba: let's get going everyone. i believe our business is finished here. Kion and the others head off to round up everyone else Clawd is seen spying on everyone from the roof of the base Scene cuts to kion and the others waiting for tukio's sister to wake up in the lair Tukio: you think she'll remember me when she wakes up? Kion: dude. she's your sister. who would forget their own relative? Tukio: heh. yeah, i guess you're right. Kion puts his paw on tukio's shoulder Kion: hey dude. it's gonne be okay. your sister will be fine, and so will her memory. Tukio smiles and nods and then his sister squirms a bit Tukio: she's waking up. Bunga: you think she's hot? Tukio: don't push it bunga. Bunga shrugs and then tukio's sister wakes up Tukio: you're up! Tukio hugs his sister with joy Tukio's sister: tukio? Tukio's sister pulls tukio away Tukio's sister: how did you escape? Tukio: i have my ways. Tukio turns to everyone else Tukio: everyone, this is my sister. aibu. Aibu backs up a bit when seeing everyone and kion stands next to tukio Kion: don't worry. we're all friends here. Aibu looks at kion Kion: it'll all be fine. Aibu slowly crawls over to kion and tukio and tukio hugs her again Aibu wraps her arms around her and kion signals everyone to give them some alone time Kion and the others exit the lair and tukio and aibu appear to be happy to see each other again Tukio squeezes aibu slightly tighter and cries a tear of joy Scene cuts to janja's lair with tukio furious about his utter defeat Dogo: i give you lions one job, ONE JOB! and yet, you seem to screw that up as easily as the hyenas! Zira: if i were to actually battle then we would've destroyed them. Dogo: zira, lets be real here. we both know you would never step in and battle on a show focusing on kids. Zira: eh. there's always a chance. anyway, let's just hope i can have simba's head one day. you said i could have his head. Dogo: did i say we'd have his head right away? no! and now with this defeat, it's going to take even longer! Dogo starts walking back and forth in a line Dogo: clawd's missing, kovu and vitani have betrayed us, it's like we're spiraling in a world of defeat! Dogo stops and sighs Dogo: if only there was a way to counter this. Dogo remembers that he took the roar from kion and runs off Zira walks over to dogo as he reveals the roar in the jar Dogo: i almost completely forgot about this. Zira: the roar of the elders? how did you get it? Dogo: i have my ways zira. it's mostly just what's used to help kion control it. back on track now, i remember an old prophecy saying that whoever used the roar of the elders over the volcano of the pride lands, would revive scar. Zira: i see. Zira finds intrigue in dogo's plan Zira: i believe i know what you're planning to do now. Dogo: indeed. i believe we share the same intentions. Dogo stares into the jar Dogo: to seal the pride lands, in our grasp. Dogo laughs maniacally as his new plan is close to commence Scene cuts to tukio walking with aibu in the pride lands Aibu is shown to be admiring the pride lands view Aibu: it's all so...beautiful. Tukio: that's basically the point of it. Aibu: the ground is grass, and everyone is happy. Aibu looks at tukio Aibu: is this how YOU felt upon first glance tukio? Tukio: pretty much, yeah. Aibu sighs Aibu: let's just hope i'm not too much of a wimp to make friends here. Tukio: oh, don't be such a baby aibu. Tukio spots mtoto and vijana heading over to them Tukio: here come some of MY friends now. Mtoto: hey tukio. who's your friend? Tukio nudges aibu to introduce herself Aibu: h-hi. Vijana: hey there. Tukio: guys, this is my sister aibu. Kion and bunga are seen rolling through the pride lands with a baobab Kion: it's mine bunga! Bunga: yeah right! Aibu laughs at how kion and bunga are acting with each other Bunga stops wresteling and looks at aibu and smiles while blushing Bunga: oh. hi aibu. Aibu waves to bunga softly and tukio senses jasiri and mwaminifu's auras Tukio sees jasiri and mwaminifu up in a tree Tukio: what're you guys doing up there? Jasiri and mwaminifu jump down Mwaminifu: finally. it was so boring up there. Tukio: i can imagine. Kion: hey. you guys wanna join us? we could use some more players. Jasiri: sure, i'm down. Mwaminifu: i HAVE been meaning to get my social skills up. Tukio and mwaminifu blush at each other while smiling Kion winks to bunga and runs off with the baobab and everyone chases after him Kovu and vitani are seen watching them and then they look at each other and high five Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Episodes Category:Unblockable